


With dead memories in my heart

by Tigresa_Romana



Series: Всему свое время [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Het, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: ПродолжениеSi vis pacem, para bellum, сразу после боя на ринге.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Заранее предупреждаю — этот текст может нехило сквикнуть. Особенно тех, кто как я, до безумия любит стерек. И кого выбешивает любое вмешательство в пейринг. Но эта связка – то, что все время было у меня в голове, пока я продолжала издеваться над вордом, набивая [«Человек, который бежит, снова будет сражаться»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5177192/chapters/11925698). Одно время даже думала оставить все как есть, в смысле – опустить ее. Не портить отношения между Стайлзом и Дереком.
> 
> Но этот текст – тот, который должен быть написан. Который ты не любишь и не хочешь. Но пишешь, потому что без него никак и никуда.
> 
> Предупреждения:  
> 1) я нагло забила на канон;  
> 2) это АУ вплоть до характеров и внешнего вида персонажей, поскольку не могут быть вкахактерные персонажи в иной реальности;  
> 3) групповой секс;   
> 4) ворох фраз на латыни;   
> 5) нет, здесь нет пропаганды суицида.
> 
> Все еще спасибо Emotional_Response.

Стайлз продолжал давить педаль газа, выжимая из тачки все, что она могла дать. И ему абсолютно было плевать, сколько уже правил он нарушил. За последний час. Два. За день. Неделю.

Когда хорошо и удобно организованная жизнь пошла по пизде? На Перкинс? В «Три тысячи»? Или в ту секунду, когда на горизонте возник чертов долбаный «Капитан Америка» Дерек Хейл? С его правильностью и решимостью.

Айфон на сиденье рядом в который раз загорелся и принялся выбивать барабанную дробь, которой вторил Кори Тейлор:

Sitting in the dark, I can't forget.  
Even now, I realize the time I'll never get. 

Взвизгнув шинами и пройдя юзом по обочине, камаро резко затормозила. И Стайлз даже не сразу понял, что это он переступил с педали газа на тормоз. Распахнув дверь, Стайлз попытался выскочить из машины, но запутался в ремне безопасности. Рванул пару раз ленту, щелкнул фиксатором и вывалился наружу, тут же рухнув на колени прямо в пыль. 

А Кори Тейлор продолжал:

Traded my emotions for a contract to commit.  
And when I got away, I only got so far.

И Стайлз возненавидел его. В этот самый момент. За то, что он вопреки обычному крику до хрипоты, напевал из динамика айфона. За то, что в долбаные секунды вывернул душу наизнанку.

The other me is dead.

Стайлз извернулся, нырнул в салон камаро и схватил айфон. На экране маячило лицо Лидии. Стайлз не знал, зачем она всю дорогу пыталась до него дозвониться. Не хотел знать. Не хотел ее слышать. Ее. Отца. Натали. Скотта. Ни-ко-го. Но каждый счел своим долгом позвонить.

So when I got away, I only kept my scars.

Стайлз выпрямился, размахнулся и запулил айфон куда-то в темноту, в сторону Бейкерфилда. Наверно. Ему хотелось так думать.

Кори Тейлор наконец-то заткнулся.

В этот час автострада Вест-Сайд не пустовала. Кто-то сигналил ему. Какой-то перепивший мудак, высунувшись в окно машины, что-то прокричал. Стайлз плевать на это хотел. Мысли в его голове наконец-то перестали летать со скоростью света. Их можно было наконец сгрести в кучку и вспомнить — куда он бежал? Зачем? И что теперь делать дальше.

Хреново жить в одном городе с родителями. Или с одним из них. Еще хреновее — учиться в менее получаса езды от дома. Но зная своего отца, Стайлз мог не переживать, тот не переступит порог университета, даже если Стайлз взорвет нахрен все лаборатории. А Натали не потащится узнавать, как у «сына» с успеваемостью. Им тупо все равно. Всегда было, есть и будет. Потому что у них есть их сраная работа. У каждого своя, но в равной степени сраная. 

Лидс показательно обидится. После того, как Стайлз раз за разом сбрасывал звонки, она стопроцентно уйдет в молчанку. Будет демонстративно его не замечать. А всем друзьям глубоко похуй. Даже Скотту. Придурок продолжал жить в сказке, что они в детстве выдумали. Простой и незамысловатой, где все хорошо, все всех любят и все всем довольны. Со Скоттом неплохо зависнуть. Напиться. И знать, что тот всегда привезет Стайлза домой. Спихнет не на порог, а уложит на кровать или диван. И даже не упадет рядом, а поползет дальше, в свой дом. Потому что мать будет волноваться.

Стайлз сплюнул, залез на водительское место, достал сигареты из бардачка и закурил. Из-за открытой двери машины и автострады рядом дым моментально улетучивался в открытую дверь. Стайлз даже не ощущал запаха. Первая сигарета как-то быстро закончилась. В три затяжки. Поэтому он вытянул вторую. Потом третью. На пятой его чуть не стошнило от горечи. Стайлз еще несколько минут сплевывал, избавляясь от привкуса этой отравы.

Он даже умудрился вспомнить, куда решил сбежать. Щедрая давалка Эшли весь год зазывала в гости. К ней и ее брату Риду в Лос-Анджелес. И Стайлз, перед тем, как ломануться из вшивого Окленда, даже смог дозвониться ей.

— Юх-х-ху! Стайлз! — Голос Эшли перебивала инфернальная тусовочная музыка. — Только не говори, что звонишь для того, чтобы просто поздравить меня!

— Не только. Твое приглашение в гости еще в силе?

— Да! — взвизгнула Эшли. — Эм! — прокричала она куда-то не в трубку, — сюда едет Стайлз! 

Тупая блонда Эшли. Сбросила звонок, даже не уточнив, помнит ли он о ее дне рождения. И не сообщив, что дарить.

Стайлз не помнил. Но Эшли всегда была не из тех девчонок, что ждут подарки. Она даже цветы вечно забывала в воду поставить. Зато Эшли, как и ее худосочная буч-подружка Эмили, любила напиться и уйти в отрыв. Поэтому Стайлз не стал заморачиваться. Он бездумно разорился на ящик выпивки. Арджент щедро отсыпал «зеленых» в благодарность за отличное шоу. И конверт прожигал карман.

***

Грохот той музыки разносился на весь квартал. Эшли всегда срать хотела на чужое мнение. А уж на мнение соседей — вдвойне. И у этой сучки всегда прокатывало уболтать копов. За одно это ее порой хотелось придушить.

Клубный туман, заполнивший все углы немаленькой квартиры, разрезали сине-фиолетово-желтые лучи, толпа тел сплеталась в бесформенную темную массу, а в воздухе стойко ощущался запах травки. Ящик бухла разношерстная компания тусовщиков приняла на ура. Откуда-то протиснулась Эшли и с визгом повисла у Стайлза на шее. За ней тут же нарисовалась хмурая Эмили, буркнула «привет» и попыталась уволочь подружку обратно в толпу.

— Стайлз! Круто, что ты приехал! — не обращая на нее внимания, прокричала ему в ухо Эшли.

— С днем рождения, Ли! — он в ответ постарался перекричать музыку. — Не умею сочинять длинные речи. Просто оставайся такой же классной!

Эшли снова с визгом вцепилась ему в плечи, а потом влепилась ему в губы своими губами, липкими, с приторным карамельным привкусом. Стайлзу ничего не оставалось, как засосать ее в ответ — промыть рот вискарем он всегда успеет.

Когда Эшли наконец свалила, Стайлз вытер рукой рот и поймал пристальный взгляд. Брат Эшли, качок Рид, облокотившись на барную стойку, отсалютовал ему бутылкой текилы. Стайлз и с Эшли-то в кампусе не столько общался, сколько просто тусил в одной компании, а ее брата тем более видел всего пару раз. Но тот не оскорбился на пренебрежение за спиной сестры. Только ухмыльнулся и снова приложился к своей текиле.

***

Если бы кто спросил Стайлза — как ему вечеринка — то получил бы неизменный ответ: «Круто! Весело. Отожгли все». Но только в его словах не было бы ни грамма правды. Потому что после Эшли все смешалось в калейдоскоп. С кем-то Стайлз распил виски, избавившись от привкуса карамели во рту. С кем-то перехватил пару затяжек травкой. 

То, что он почти сутки ничего не ел, Стайлз вспомнил, уже обнимая большого белого друга. А кто-то рядом поддерживал его за голову. Последнее, что зафиксировал перегруженный мозг Стайлза, — шум воды из под крана и белый порошок перед носом.


	2. Chapter 2

Стайлзу снилось, что он в эпицентре землетрясения. Открыв глаза, он тут же захотел зажмуриться. Потому что перед носом у него уныло дергались торчащие соски. И судя по ноль-первому размеру, над ним нависала Эмили. Вставший член уже умело обрабатывали, и не трудно было догадаться кто. Бессменная Эшли. Здоровенные ручищи жестко фиксировали Стайлза на боку, а сзади долбился чей-то здоровенный хуй.

Стайлз непроизвольно сжался и попытался дернуться в сторону. Но тут же над ухом глухо застонали, и хуй принялся вбиваться еще резче. Удушливо воняющая конфетами Эмили самозабвенно лизалась с тем, кто трахал Стайлза. А стоило ей отстраниться, как она тут же впилась своими припухшими губами в губы Стайлза. Его чуть наизнанку не вывернуло от ощущения липкого и мокрого рта. Но Эмили острыми ногтями вцепилась ему в шею, не давая сглотнуть.

— Эм! — Эшли надоело вылизывать член Стайлза. Она толкнула Эмили, вынудив разорвать поцелуй и капризно протянула: — А я?

Только когда Эмили развернулась и засосала Эшли, Стайлз заметил на ней трусы со страпоном.

— Эй, сучки, если вы продолжите лизаться, я кончу в два счета. Эш, ты же сама хотела полноценную групповушку, — прерывисто, на выдохах, за спиной Стайлза прокомментировал Рид.

Эмили показала ему фак, развернула Эшли на бок, подхватила ее ногу и помогла насадиться задницей на член Стайлза. А потом плавно въехала страпоном ей в вагину. Рид то быстро, то медленно продолжал долбиться в простату, Эшли своей растянутой задницей елозила по члену, а Эмили лишала остатков мозга, почти в том же ритме трахая ее. Тупые сучки стонали и вскрикивали. Рид загнанно дышал в ухо, временами прихватывая его зубами.

А Стайлз тупо хотел сдохнуть.

_— Поимей совесть._

_— Запросто. Если за совесть у нас ты._

Сверхновая вопреки его воле вспыхнула перед глазами. Стайлз протяжно застонал, стискивая член Рида и впиваясь ногтями себе в бедро. Эшли соскользнула с его члена, толкнула Эмили на спину и уселась сверху. Рид как-то очень резво спрыгнул с кровати, освобождая пространство, и прошлепал босыми ногами куда-то в коридор.

Чтобы его не вывернуло от лесбийского порно, Стайлз повернулся на другой бок и только тогда заметил почти сползший с его члена использованный презерватив. Хоть на эту мелочь их ума хватило.

Стайлз сбросил на пол резинку и, не обращая внимания на стоны за спиной, выключился.

***

Утро пришло к Стайлзу одновременно с раскалывающейся головой и мерзким привкусом во рту. Выбравшись из-под двух удобно устроившихся на нем тупых сучек, он, спотыкаясь, наугад сунулся в ближайшую дверь, в надежде найти там ванную.

Собственно, он не прогадал. Опираясь на стену и нависая над унитазом, отлил, помедитировал над раковиной, в надежде выблевать остатки желудка. Но даже стакан воды его не спас.

Эшли и Эмили, сверкая голыми жопами в лучах солнца, продолжали дрыхнуть как сурки. С трудом, перевернув хлам, наваленный в комнате, Стайлз смог отыскать свои джинсы. И даже майку. К которой он не рискнул притронуться. Цыплячьим телосложением Стайлз не отличался, потому решил не париться, и вышел за дверь в чем был.

Запах свежесваренного кофе привел его на кухню. Где, прислонившись задницей к столешнице, вальяжно расставил ноги Рид в одних боксерах с нехило выпирающим стояком. Рид, неспешно потягивая кофе из большой кружки, увидел Стайлза, ухмыльнулся и приглашающе протянул ее. Бросил взгляд вниз и поиграл бровями, недвусмысленно намекая на «кофе за отсос».

— Да ни за что, — возмутился Стайлз и устроился на ближайшем барном стуле. — У тебя две давалки в спальне.

— Эм не станет отсасывать, — ответил Рид и щедро отхлебнул из кружки.

— Зато есть безотказная Эшли. И не говори, что отсос в вашем случае — инцест.

Эшли не только готова была всегда раздвинуть ноги, она в процессе еще и прихвастнуть успевала. Какой большой у ее брата хер и что без залета «не считается».

Хер Стайлз оценил своей задницей. Если бы не бурный секс с Дереком в последнее время — черта с два бы получилось сейчас восседать на стуле. Или ходить ровно.

— Не скажу. Хочу, чтобы отсосал мне ты.

Всем был Рид хорош — и ростом, как нравилось Стайлзу. И размерами. Но его волчий взгляд напрягал. От таких ребят Стайлз всегда старался держаться подальше.

— Облезешь. Хватит с тебя моей задницы.

— Я и нагнуть могу. Снова.

— Лишишься достоинства и яиц. Все, сворачиваем треп. Вчера — исключение. Больше я с вами тремя, ушибленными на голову, не трахаюсь.

— Это намек, что у тебя голова здоровая.

— Нет. Потому и не трахаюсь. Дело есть, — резко перевел пустой спор Стайлз. — Мне надо где-то перекантоваться ближайшее время. До наступления семестра. Ничего не посоветуешь?

— Мы с сучками хотели махнуть в Вегас, оттянуться. Потом куда-нибудь на побережье, изобразить полноценный отпуск с пляжами, волейболом и серфингом. А напоследок завернуть в Тихуану. Можешь с нами.

— Место найдется? Не хочу свою тачку зазря гонять. С ней ни выпить толком, не оттянуться.

— Найдем куда пристроить.

***

По итогу Рид все равно получил и отсосы, и задницу Стайлза. В Вегасе они не раз и не два потом просыпались вчетвером в одной постели. А память тут же услужливо воспроизводила картины, как визгливо стонет Эмили, когда ее втрахивает в постель мощное тело Рида. Как Эшли с упоением отсасывает брату, одновременно подставляя две свои другие дырки Стайлзу. Как Эшли и Эмили одновременно насаживаются на двусторонний фаллоимитатор. И как снова они все вчетвером сплетаются в жутковатой пародии на секс.

И все это Стайлз хотел бы забыть. Как страшный сон. Потому что даже в разгар очередной групповухи в его ушах Дерек продолжал нашептывать грязные словечки. Или ругать за мат. А во сне — крепко обнимать, прижимая к себе. Стайлз порой тормозил себя на мысли, что пытается уловить его запах в воздухе — терпкую туалетную воду, мускус и еле заметный запах пота.

За неделю до поездки в Тихуану Стайлз психанул, собрал вещи, погрузил себя в автобус до Лос-Анджелеса и уехал.

Возвращение в кампус прошло тихо и почти незаметно. Никто его не искал. И это внушало спокойствие. Стайлз взамен навороченного айфона купил себе обычный смартфон. Сперва ругался на топорность платформы, а потом привык. Перед самым началом учебы отогнал камаро к дому. Долго колебался, держа ключи в руках, но слишком часто в последнее время стал вспоминать, с каким восхищением на эту машину смотрел Дерек. От этого тошнота подкатывала к горлу. Потому Стайлз распрощался со своей чудо-малышкой. Бросил ключи в почтовый ящик и поймал такси.  
А на следующий день спустил остаток денег Арджента на разваливающийся джип. Тот не вызывал ненужных воспоминаний. Работал так же паршиво, как и смартфон. Но работал.

С началом семестра по университету прошел слух, что Эшли с братом и подружкой загребли на границе. За попытку провезти в США кокаин. Стайлз только хмыкнул на это, удобнее перехватил учебники и отправился на лекцию по физике.


	3. Chapter 3

— Привет! А куда делась твоя крутая тачка?

— Отвали, — не глядя бросил Стайлз. Джип на ладан дышал, но если с ним обходиться аккуратно — то мог нормально работать. Правда дворники считали своим долгом разубедить Стайлза в этом. Тупо отказываясь убирать грязь со стекла. Приходилось вручную прыгать с тряпкой.

— Грубо. Я Малия. — Грудастая девчонка облокотилась на бампер джипа.

Стайлз решил не реагировать и продолжил протирать лобовое стекло.

— Привет, Малия, я Стайлз, — сказала она, пародируя мужской голос и намекая на очевидный ответ.

Знакомиться с ней не хотелось. Даже разговаривать. Разговаривать — означало быть минимум вежливым. Придумывать ответы на вопросы. Смеяться, если скажут какую-то шутку. А Стайлз больше всего на свете хотел заползти в кокон. Не в комнату в общаге, где к нему по чистой случайности еще не подселили соседа. А в одну из тех комнат с мягкими стенами. И чтобы ни один звук не проникал. Запах. Краем глаза выхваченная картинка — среди старшекурсников мелькал один мексиканец. Стайлз до сих пор вздрагивал, когда видел его со спины.

— Отвали, — повторил он, лаконично посылая надоеду.

— Ты всегда такой бука? — настаивала Малия.

— Нет, только когда навязчивые девчонки не понимают, что нахер мне не сдались.

— Прямо-таки на хер? — видимо, решила подколоть она.

— И на него тоже, — оборвал Стайлз, залез в джип и повернул ключ зажигания.

***

Малия была не-про-ши-ба-е-ма.

Как оказалось — они числились в одной группе. И даже не первый год. Только Стайлз в упор ее не помнил. Вполне возможно, потому что раньше она не посещала лекции, поскольку их преподаватель забил на посещаемость. Нудно надиктовывал свои записи, состоящие из адской смеси выдержек из учебников, поставив жирный крест на практических занятиях. Стайлз временами порывался спросить у него, вызнать то, что его интересовало. Преподаватель не реагировал вообще.

Теперь же Малия мелькала везде: на лекциях и семинарах, в забегаловках, библиотеке и любом укромном уголке кампуса. Порой Стайлз вспоминал про дурацкие фильмы, наподобие «Фанатки» или «Одержимости». И обходил Малию стороной. Но та продолжала подходить и разговорить с ним. 

Новый учебный год у Стайлза точно не задался.

Тем более что он принес колоссальное нововведение. Доктор Кира Юкимура свалилась всем на голову, как сугроб снега с крыши дома. Переписала расписание их группы, увеличила количество практических занятий и на первой же лекции выдала каждому студенту индивидуальное задание. Преподавательский состав кипятком ссал от счастья. Студенты выли в голос. И только Стайлз пожимал плечами и загружал свое свободное время подготовкой очередного проекта.

Доктора Юкимуру сходу обозначили как «азиатку» и между собой только так и поминали. Вслух обзывать духу не хватало, а как-то переиначить имя — мозгов. Все посчитали, что подобный расизм в должной мере унизит американку японского происхождения. Возможно, в этом была доля правды. Азиатка отличалась крайней истеричностью, фанатичной преданностью науке и нетерпимостью к бездарным студентам. Любой пропуск ее занятий заканчивался плачевно. И к концу первого семестра от их группы осталось чуть больше половины.

Стайлз кайфовал. У него не было свободного времени. Порой даже от ночного отдыха приходилось жертвовать часть в пользу персональных работ. Отсутствие нареканий, плохих отметок и сны без сновидений он ставил себе только в плюс. Но стоило только ослабить контроль, как по ночам во сне мощное тело накрывало его, грубые руки ласково, но настойчиво принимались лапать ягодицы, лезть скользкими пальцами в анус, а зубы — прикусывать чувствительные соски. И все это только дразнило, распаляло, доводило до безумия. И вынуждало просыпаться, дрочить до покраснений на коже и бессильных слез.

От афиширования подобного варианта сумасшествия его спасало отсутствие соседа по комнате. Поэтому Стайлз беспрепятственно кусал подушку, рычал и стонал в нее, пытаясь хоть как-то выгрести из головы воспоминания. Снова и снова грузил себя курсовыми работами, подготовкой к тестам и практическими занятиями.

За целый прошлый год обучения к нему налипло немало знакомых. Почти полкампуса. И меньше чем за семестр они все испарились, отказываясь терпеть невнимание, сарказм и грубость. Еще одно откровение — одиночество не так страшно, как все любят его описывать — принесло своеобразное потрясение. А потом превратилось в рутину. Так жить стало комфортнее. Никто не зудел над ухом, не тянул на отстойные вечеринки, не приставал с идиотскими вопросами и не подбивал на сумасбродства.

Выверенный режим рухнул перед последней проверочной работой.

Стайлз рискнул поспать подольше и снова с головой нырнул в «Катакомбы» с их охрененной музыкой и вечной доброжелательной улыбкой Илая. С классными девочками, крутящимися на пилонах, и подтянутыми барменами, умеющими сварганить любой коктейль мира. С шумной компанией из пренебрежительной Лидии, наивного Скотта, увлеченного Айзека и преданной Эрики. И подпольным рингом, на песке которого вдруг оказался избитый Дерек, смотрящий в упор, но одновременно сквозь Стайлза. 

Первым к нему шагнул Айзек, за ним потянулись Эрика и Скотт. Лидия посмотрела на Стайлза, скривилась от отвращения и тоже подошла к Дереку. Стайлз хотел шагнуть вперед. Спросить «что с ним?» Но тело не слушалось. Ноги словно приклеенные даже не сгибались, а рот не открывался даже в попытке привлечь внимание. Стайлз истуканом остался стоять на месте, а его мир — сужаться до крошечной черной точки. Пока не взорвался.

С криком Стайлз очнулся на полу своей комнаты — во сне он умудрился упасть с кровати. Злость затопила его удушливой волной. В ярости Стайлз стукнулся затылком об пол. Потом снова и снова. Подскочил, достал из шкафа спортивную сумку и принялся кидать в нее смену белья и необходимые мелочи. 

Теплую куртку он догадался прихватить в последний момент, уже сделав шаг за порог. Не раздумывая над тем, зачем он это делает, Стайлз добежал до парковки. А там привычно напоролся на предсказуемый сюрприз.

— Привет! Ты куда-то собрался? Надолго? — Малия, оправдывая свою назойливость, с упорством сталкерши со стажем появлялась именно там, где пытался слиться с местностью Стайлз.

— Да, — сразу на оба вопроса ответил он, забрасывая сумку в джип.

— Но у нас же экзамен послезавтра!

А то он не знал!

— Отвали, — неизменно послал Малию Стайлз. Забрался в джип и повернул ключ в замке зажигания.

— Стайлз!

Плавно отпустил сцепление и аккуратно вырулил со стоянки. Камаро он уже чертову уйму времени назад отогнал к дому отца, но до сих пор временами накатывала жажда резко стартовать с места и гнать на предельной скорости. Благо, джип — не гоночная тачка. С ним так не поступишь, если не хочешь оказаться в груде запчастей.

В зеркале заднего вида материлась как сапожник Малия, бросив сумку в пыль. Стайлзу не нужно было пытаться читать по губам — с таким лицом только нахер или к чертям в пекло посылают.

Ветер задувал в открытые окна, унося с собой лихорадку пробуждения. А Стайлз не задумывался над тем, что он делает. Просто продолжал двигаться вперед.


	4. Chapter 4

Аннаполис встретил Стайлза снегом с дождем и сильными ветрами. После относительно теплой Калифорнии он сколько не кутался в куртку, не мог согреться. Это раздражало, но одновременно с тем охлаждало разгоряченные мысли. Чтобы не нарываться на неприятности.

— Сынок, ты заблудился? 

Засунув руки в карманы куртки, Стайлз понуро сидел на лавочке у входа в центральный корпус Академии, когда его окликнул кент в форме. 

— А? Нет, сэр. Думал найти кое-кого, но, кажется, это бесперспективно, — развел руками Стайлз и снова сунул их в карманы. Перчатки захватить он не догадался, а где здесь купить новые — понятия не имел.

— Может, я смогу помочь? — усмехнулся кент.

Стайлз смерил его взглядом и рискнул: 

— Из приемной меня послали, из канцелярии — тоже. Окей. Я ищу курсанта Дерека Хейла. 

В конце концов, от него не убудет.

Удивление, проявившееся на лице, кента дало надежду, что Стайлз напал на верный след — такое удивление нарочно не получилось бы состряпать.

— Хейла? Вот это поворот. Но здесь ты его не найдешь.

— Да я уже понял. — И Стайлз продолжил выжидательно смотреть.

— Энсин Хейл сейчас служит где-то в Средиземном море. 

Кент выдавал важную информацию по крупице. Как будто от себя отрезал и продавал врагу. Но в звание «энсин» Стайлз вцепился мертвой хваткой, помнил, как Дерек называл себя курсантом. Не имеющим право на офицерское звание и уставную стрижку. 

А «энсин» — как раз таки младший офицер. 

— Энсин? Так он вернулся? То есть сдал экзамены? — Стайлз подорвался с места и подскочил к кенту. — Выпустился?

— А кто ты ему?

— Друг. Наверно. Мне просто необходимо его найти.

— Насколько мне известно, Хейл не слишком компанейский парень. И другом ему мог назваться только энсин Бойд. — Кент сыпал ненужным и лишним. Возможно, с целью проверить. Вызнать, зачем Хейл понадобился невнятному пацану с улицы.

— Мы познакомились в Окленде. — Будь у него время — Стайлз придумал бы целую историю. Но конкретно в этом бессмысленно врать. Оставалось только надеяться, что Дерек никому не рассказал, что на самом деле произошло в Окленде.

— Окленд, — тот задумался. — Да, Хейл с отличием закончил свое обучение и отбыл по распределению. Ты не родственник. Но можешь попытаться сделать запрос. Но на скорый ответ не надейся.

— Почему так сложно? Это же просто место прохождения службы! — Взмахнул рукой Стайлз, как будто отмахиваясь от глупых правил.

— Морская пехота. Средиземное море, — кент расщедрился на подробности, одновременно сделав акцент на словах. — Вот все, что тебе нужно знать, сынок. Отправляйся домой. Если захочет — Хейл тебя сам найдет.

Средиземное море? Африка? Аравия? Морпехи. Боевые действия. Ливия? Ирак?

Внутри как будто что-то оборвалось, стоило Стайлзу выстроить цепочку ассоциаций. Он резко выдохнул и тут же хватанул ледяного морского воздуха. Поперхнулся и закашлял. Кент вежливо и аккуратно постучал его по спине.

— Он не захочет, — согнувшись и упершись руками в колени, сипло выплюнул Стайлз. Ночные кошмары принялись обретать в его голове реальную форму.

***

Как он вернулся в Беркли — Стайлз не запомнил. Он не помнил дороги, не знал, останавливался ли в каких-то мотелях и на каких заправках пополнял бензобак. По приезду все, на что его хватило — упасть лицом в подушку. На мгновение ему показалось, что жизнь снова какими-то гребаными кульбитами летит в никуда. 

Но «никуда» оказалось простым очередным сном без сновидений. И только часы на столе доказывали, что он не просто закрыл глаза и тут же открыл, а проспал. Не только несколько часов к ряду, но и важный экзамен. У азиатки.

***

— Мистер Стилински, если вы думаете, что можете спокойно и беспроблемно игнорировать мои экзамены — я вас расстрою. Suum cuique(1). Мне придется поднять вопрос о вашей успеваемости, поскольку игнорирование важных экзаменов характеризует исключительно вашу халатность.

Азиатка вещала с кафедры в своей неизменно-агрессивной форме. Как дикий зверь, способный броситься на жертву и загрызть ее в мгновение ока. И как всегда азиатка срать хотела, что Стайлз один из немногих пахал как проклятый, досконально выполняя все ее херовы проверочные работы.

— Нет, профессор Юкимура, — он рискнул подать голос.

— Что? — азиатка даже осеклась от такой наглости. Она запрещала выкрики, снижая баллы даже за правильные ответы. Только поднятые руки и тотальное молчание.

— Я так не думаю, профессор Юкимура, — повысил голос Стайлз, решив довести свой наглый ход до конца. Попытка не пытка, а терять ему все равно нечего. Он встал со своего места. — Мне необходимо было уехать. Я могу пересдать?

— Что ж. Audiatur et altera pars(2). Что такого срочного произошло?

— Матери стало плохо, — солгал Стайлз. При желании из личного дела азиатка могла бы узнать, что прах его родной матери давно покоится на кладбище. Но Стайлз готов был поставить на кон что угодно — она не станет его проверять. Поэтому продолжил вдохновенно врать: — Мы с отцом и сестрой почти все это время просидели в приемном покое. Нас даже не пускали к ней в интенсивную терапию.

— Сочувствую, мистер Стилински. Надеюсь вашей матери уже лучше, ad notam(3) второй раз этот номер не прокатит. 

Стайлз замер, не веря в то, что услышал. Потому что раньше азиатка никогда и никому даже единого намека на поблажку не давала. 

— Второй раз?

— Aliis inserviendo consumor(4), — вздохнула она и, помедлив, выдала: — Вы меня убедили. Вы можете пересдать. Но помимо экзамена вам придется выполнить три лабораторные работы сверх программы. Задание сможете взять у меня после лекции.

Воздух застрял где-то в легких, отказываясь их покидать.

— Спасибо, профессор Юкимура, — пробормотал еле слышно Стайлз и практически рухнул на свое место.

— Boni pastoris est tondere pecus, non deglubere(5), мистер Стилински. Но не обольщайтесь, — подвела итог азиатка, явно довольная собой. Улыбнулась и обвела взглядом студентов: — Спасибо, господа. Все свободны.

Но никто не двинулся с места. В тишине, внезапно возникшей в аудитории, можно было услышать писк комара. Спустя пару минут, словно нехотя, студенты начали шуршать сумками и тетрадями, собираясь на выход.

— Ты ей солгал, — прошипела сидящая рядом Малия. — Тебя не было в городе!

— А ты еще громче об этом крикни, — буркнул в ответ наконец отмерший Стайлз. Еще не веря в удачу, сгрузил вещи в рюкзак, на негнущихся ногах подошел к азиатке, получил свое дополнительное задание и покинул аудиторию.

Далеко уйти не получилось, любопытство взяло верх, и он открыл задание. Обыкновенное, не драконовское, не перегруженное требованиями и задачами. Времени займет немало, но все решаемо.

— Где ты был, Стайлз? — догнала его Малия.

— Почему я должен тебе отвечать? — он всем корпусом развернулся к ней и пристально посмотрел в глаза.

— Я волновалась, — замялась Малия. Раньше Стайлз даже не смотрел в ее сторону, есть с чего смутиться. 

— Это твои проблемы, — бросил он и направился в сторону общежития. Объем задач в разы увеличился. Внезапную удачу нужно было еще отработать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Всякому своё, каждому по его заслугам.  
> 2) Следует выслушать и противную сторону, т. е. необходимо выслушать обвиняемого и обвинителя.  
> 3) Для заметки, т. е. к сведению.  
> 4) Служа другим, расточаю себя.  
> 5) Хороший пастырь стрижёт овец, а не обдирает их.


	5. Chapter 5

В какой-то мере Стайлз был безумно благодарен азиатке. Она не давала мозгу отдыхать, постоянно скармливала обильную информацию. Спрашивала, да. Так, что у доски, перед всеми Стайлз ощущал себя бездарным тупицей. Но все это не имело значения — интерес к ядерной физике только сильнее разгорался. 

— Ex ipso fonte bibere — обращаться к первоисточнику, — чуть ли не кричала она на всю аудиторию. — Вот что вам постоянно нужно помнить. Вы можете слушать меня и даже записывать. Записывать, мисс Тейт, а не пялиться в чужие записи. Но в равной степени я не истина в последней инстанции. Наше время подходит к концу, задания заберете у меня со стола. Ultimus terminus(1) сдачи — понедельник. Во вторник хоть на коленях стойте — работы не будут зачтены.

Стайлз почти все свое свободное время отдавал подготовке работ, добровольно чуть ли не ночуя в лабораториях и засиживаясь до последнего в библиотеке. Оттуда его хотя бы выгоняли вовремя. А еще Стайлз стал все чаще замечать косые взгляды. Они и с первого курса неотступно преследовали его, но раньше он был своим в доску, а сейчас к зависти примешивалась неприязнь. А порой и откровенная ненависть. Но никто к нему не подходил. Кроме Малии. Ее не пронимали ни грубость, ни невнимание. Она продолжала сталкерить с упорством маньяка. По большому счету, во всем остальном она не казалась странной. Скорее даже милой и забавной. Но ее не хотелось.

Время летело с космической скоростью. Стайлз не видел смысла мотаться еще раз в Мэриленд. Тот кент вряд ли что еще добавил бы даже если бы узнал. Теперь Стайлз планомерно бомбардировал Норфолк запросами и атаковывал звонками. Что неслабо ударяло по карману. Но здесь Стайлз решил не лицемерить — молча снимал со счета деньги, что добыл, забивая татуировки, гоняя на предельных скоростях и подставляя знакомых. Никакая подработка в ближайшее время ему не грозила. С таким-то плотным графиком в гордыню особо не поиграешь. Тем более при учете снов, в которых неизменно маячил Дерек.

Стайлз махнул рукой на этот факт. Так же, как всегда, просыпался утром, смотрел в зеркало на свои синяки под глазами, криво улыбался и шел на занятия. Даже во сне он перестал пытаться что-то изменить. Смирился, приняв решение дождаться хоть какого-то отклика. 

Только забыл, что терпением никогда не отличался.

— Ста-а-айлз! Азиатка задала мне чертов доклад по диаграмме Гротриана. Для тебя ж это как два пальца. Поможешь? — заныла над ухом внезапно подошедшая Малия.

Стайлз, спешно подбивая ссылки к собственному докладу по гелиевому изнашиванию и холодному ядерному синтезу, сверялся со списком источников, распечатанным на листке. Из библиотеки его никто не гнал, но именно сегодня все необходимо было доделать быстрее. И свалить. Свалить хотелось так сильно, что он даже пяткой кроссовки по ножке стула выбивал дробь.

А тут еще она.

— Нет, — не отрываясь от списка и монитора ноутбука, отрезал Стайлз.

— Ну что тебе стоит? Она же тащится от тебя, разве что слюни не пускает. Если ты поможешь… — склонилась над ним Малия, понижая голос и практически шепча на ухо.

— То она сразу поймет, что я помогал. И тебе оценку занизит, и мне на ближайшем устном опросе лишние вопросы достанутся, — невозмутимо продолжил форматировать текст по заданным параметрам Стайлз.

— Черт! — выругалась Малия и шлепнулась на стул рядом. Запрокинула голову и предприняла еще одну попытку: — Ну, хоть посоветовать ты мне можешь?

— Нет. — Стайлз отправил работу на почту азиатки и захлопнул ноутбук.

— Блядь, тебе сложно, что ли? — впервые за все время Малия показала зубы.

Выбранный предмет давался ей тяжело, Стайлзу даже не требовалось присматриваться, чтобы понять. Она постоянно пролетала с устными вопросами и часто просила помощи одногруппников. Чем расплачивалась — Стайлз не интересовался. А сама Малия — не Эшли, не хвасталась своими достижениями среди студентов. Или преподавателей.

— Да. Я уезжаю, — расщедрился на пояснение своей спешки Стайлз.

— Азиатка тебя распнет, — мстительно улыбнулась Малия. 

Видимо, на самом деле простейшее задание ей не по зубам. Азиатка прощала опечатки в работах, ошибки при решении уравнений в аудитории, оговорки на устных опросах, когда видела, что студент заинтересован в ее работе. Sapere aude. «Дерзай знать» всегда оставалось ее девизом. Единственное, что она не прощала и что постоянно припоминала — невнимательность, нежелание знать ее предмет.

— Если вам неинтересно, что я рассказываю — вы всегда можете покинуть аудиторию. Дверь заперта только с этой стороны.

А Малия физику и все, что с ней связано, заучивала, сдавала, но знать не хотела.

— Она уже в курсе. И сама меня отпустила, — остудил ее пыл Стайлз.

Запихнул ноутбук в сумку, закинул ремень на плечо и спешно выскочил из дверей библиотеки. Ему предстоял долгий путь.

***

— Хейл. Х-е-й-л, — повторил он по буквам, нависая над стойкой регистрации. — И нет, я не знаю, в каком он звании.

За два часа, что он тут околачивался, добиваясь ответов на вопросы, люди в форме начали его подбешивать.

— Сэр, простите, мы не имеем права… — девица за стойкой регистрации уже полчаса убеждала, что информация строго секретна.

Только Стайлзу было глубоко плевать.

— Да не нужно мне знать место его службы! Просто передать ему сообщение вы можете? Нет? А кто может?

— Хэй, парень, ты чего буянишь? Мы не имеем права… — на шум подтянулся какой-то пробегающий мимо дубина в форме. Стайлзу захотелось взвыть в голос.

— Предоставлять личную информацию офицеров, — закончил он набившую оскомину фразу. — Только родственникам.

— О, так ты уже в курсе, — ощерился дубина.

— Я уже больше года как в курсе. И больше года никто не может передать сообщение. Я же не требую какие-то важные сведения!

— Ну еще бы ты требовал. — Дубина замер, кивнул головой и уже заинтересованно спросил: — Имя?

Явно не то, что было записано у Стайлза в правах.

— Дерек Хейл. Морская пехота.

— Это я не спрашивал… Но, — повернулся он к девице и улыбнулся, — Трэйси, милая. Сделай? Для меня.

— У меня нет доступа, — фыркнула та.

Дубина нырнул за стойку регистрации и склонился над компьютером Трэйси. Постучал по клавишам и нахмурился.

— Парень, ты … — внезапно замялся. — Езжай домой.

— Вы можете просто сказать? Я не от абсолютного безделья тут два часа пытаюсь хоть сообщение передать. Почти два года. Два чертовых года! Я не могу ничего ровным счетом узнать об энсине Хейле. Потому что он уже давно стопудово не энсин, а сныкался в какой-то настолько суперсекретной жопе мира, что ему даже сообщение передать не выходит. Не надо меня домой отсылать — не получится. Просто скажите хоть что-то?

— Просто — не получится, парень. Он пропал без вести, — с сожалением ответил дубина. — Возможно, умер при выполнении миссии. Скорее всего, через месяц его официально признают погибшим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Крайний срок.


	6. Chapter 6

В этот раз Стайлз запомнил дорогу. В деталях. Даже какую-то ящерицу, метнувшуюся под колеса джипа. Тупая тварюга осталась жива. Но лишь потому, что Стайлз ехал медленно. В пределах указанной скорости. И даже патруль его не тормознул. Посмотрели подозрительно, и только лишь.

Стайлз запомнил серое небо и даже подумал, что похолодает. Запомнил все три заправки Тексако, где останавливался. Но размыто, как будто у него резко ухудшилось зрение. Обиднее всего было то, что только на одной заправке поверили, что его права не подделка. И продали те несколько бутылок виски, что он нашел на полках. Чувак за прилавком посмотрел косо, но продал.

Бутылки звенели в багажнике всю дорогу до кампуса. Не давая отключиться или задуматься. Почему-то больше всего на свете в тот момент Стайлз боялся их разбить. Когда-то в детстве он видел похожие бутылки в руках отца. Помнил тяжелый запах перегара. И потерянный взгляд. То, как отец застывал в проеме двери, как будто только тогда вспоминал, что у него есть сын. До того, как появилась Натали. И изгнала любой признак выпивки из их дома. Даже вино на праздниках или вечеринках стало появляться день в день и в ограниченном количестве. В какой-то мере Стайлз радовался, что больше не видит такого странного отца. Но одновременно обижался, что не он стал для отца тем, ради кого стоило бросить пить. Хотя, если в его груди в тот момент зияла такая же черная дыра... Хотя бы часть ее — Стайлз готов был его понять.

Руки сжимали руль. Взгляд не отрывался от дороги. Джип плавно, не превышая скорости, преодолевал километр за километром. Но Стайлзу казалось, что это не он за рулем, а одна оболочка. С пустотой внутри. Ни мыслей. Ни слов. Он открывал рот, машинально что-то говорил. Нет, его понимали. Но он не запоминал, что говорил и зачем.

Небо продолжало давить серой беспросветностью. Но ни вечером, ни ночью ни одна молния так и не прорезала эту громаду облаков. На рассвете он въехал в кампус. Прихватил сумку с бутылками и, звеня на каждом шагу, доволок до комнаты. Спокойно подхватил с пола сумку и двинул на занятия.

Ты можешь ничего не хотеть. Не испытывать эмоций. Даже можешь желать сдохнуть — лекцию по радиационной физике это не отменяет.

— Rem acu tetigisti(1), мистер Стилински! Взвесив pro et contra(2), могу сказать, что ваша работа лучше прочих! Браво, еще ни одному студенту не удавалось настолько меня удивить.

— А? Да. Спасибо, доктор Юкимура.

— Эм. Мистер Стилински? Вам нехорошо?

— М… Нет, все в порядке.

— Тогда можете занять свое место. Итак, господа, тема сегодняшней лекции «Экспериментальное оборудование и методы исследования радиационных процессов в твёрдых телах»…

Голос азиатки звучал глухо, как сквозь вату. Или монолитную стену. Стайлз смотрел, как она быстро и убористо покрывает черную поверхность доски рядом формул и понятий, выразительно, почти на пальцах разжевывает материал. Даже записывал. Аккуратно, выделяя маркером нужные места. Но он не понимал, что пишет.

_— Чувак! Да у тебя чувство самосохранения отсутствует напрочь, как я посмотрю!_

_— У тебя, видимо, тоже._

Стайлз мотнул головой, отмахиваясь от голосов, внезапно прозвучавших в вакууме головы.

_— Слушай, если тебе необходимо услышать «извини» — то да, извини. Все?_

_— Пиздец, чувак, ну в тебе и гонору…_

Ручка выпала у Стайлза из рук и закатилась за соседний ряд. Кто-то поднял ее и подал ему. Стайлз взял и даже кивнул.

_— Ты мелкий испорченный говнюк. Так и знал, что не стоило вмешиваться!_

_— Меня только что чуть не изнасиловали, а ты милосердия и благодарности от меня хочешь?!_

— Мистер Стилински, я мечтать вам не мешаю?

— Я не… Простите, доктор.

_— Сможешь набить латинскую фразу?_

_— Какую?_

_— Si vis pacem, para bellum._

_— Хочешь мира, готовься к войне? Ты шутишь?_

— Стайлз! — Малия ткнула его кулаком в бок. — Если не выспался — нехер было приператься на лекцию.

_— Блядь, что это было?_

_— Поцелуй. Влечение. Абсолютно взаимное._

Воспоминания крутились у него в голове, всплывали, не давали отрешиться. Как лавина. Или волны в Лагуна-бич.

_— Я не посмотрю на твой гонор, сестру, родителей, твоих чокнутых друзей и знакомых — выебу. Даже не раздевая. Не факт, что тебе понравится. Но ты меня достал!_

_— Да, давай. Сейчас. Здесь._

— На сегодня все, feci quod potui, faciant meliora potentes(3). Все свободны.

Стайлз не глядя побросал вещи в сумку и сорвался с места.

— Мистер Стилински! Это аудитория и здесь… — донесся до него возмущенный голос азиатки. Но его тут же перекрыл:

_— А для чего тебе татуировки?_

_— Способ сказать то, что никто не услышит._

_— Зачем тогда говорить об этом? Зачем показывать?_

_— Иногда не получается все удержать в себе. А так не узнают и не поймут._

Потому что держать постоянно в себе не получается. Оно как снежный ком — ширится. Его становится все больше и больше. Так много, что орать хочется. И хоть как-то, чтобы не узнали, какой он слабак, суметь прокричать об этом!

_— Почему колючая проволока?_

_— Ты о чем?_

_— У тебя на плечах. Татуировка. Линии, завитки, переплетения — это чтобы от проволоки отвлечь внимание?_

_— Дерек, ты глупости говоришь._

_— Она выбивается из общего вида. Я только сейчас понял — это не она лишняя. Как в твоем любимом клубе. Она — то, что под ширмой. Как и весь ты, со всей твоей нецензурной бранью и нелогичными поступками._

Да! Да! Тысячу раз да! Дерек был прав от начала и до конца. В каждой своей догадке.

Ливень хлынул, пока они сидели на лекции. Но только влетев в комнату в общаге, Стайлз понял, что промок до нитки. На глаза попался пакет с виски. Всхлипнув, Стайлз свинтил крышку первой бутылки и щедро отхлебнул. Потом еще. Пустота внутри не заполнялась, хотя горло обожгло неслабо.

— Блядь, Стайлз, ты совсем двинулся? — Личная кара Стайлза нарисовалась на пороге, такая же мокрая, как и он сам.

— Пошла нахуй!

Стайлз хлопнул дверью и провернул ключ. Малия продолжала снаружи барабанить. Судя по гулкому звуку — ногами. Стайлз привалился спиной к двери и продолжил пить. Он не хотел блаженной эйфории, которую можно получить под наркотой. Сейчас это не помогло бы. Отцу удавалось забываться. Чем сын лучше?

— Твою ма-а-ать! — Стайлз отбросил от себя полупустую бутылку, не реагируя на звон разбившегося стекла, влепил кулак в стену. Потом еще раз и еще раз. До онемения. Голова приятно кружилась, и ему не было больно. Пятна крови нелепыми кляксами расползлись на стене.

Стайлз шагнул к пакету, выудил вторую бутылку, дрожащими пальцами скрутил крышку и снова принялся вливать в себя алкоголь. Как через вату он слышал, что Малия что-то кричит. Но что именно — все равно. Он просто продолжил пить.

Вторая бутылка тоже закончилась как-то быстро. Как и третья.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) «Ты иглой коснулся дела»; то есть ты попал в точку, в самую суть дела.  
> 2) За и против.  
> 3) Я сделал всё, что мог, кто может, пусть сделает лучше.


	7. Chapter 7

— Ну и долго ты планируешь спать? Вставай, соня.

На поясницу Стайлза опустилась тяжелая рука.

— Еще пять минут, мамочка, — пробормотал он в подушку.

— Стайлз.

— Да-да, Дерек, уже встаю, — лениво протянул Стайлз и подскочил. — Дерек?

— А ты еще кого-то ожидал увидеть в постели?

— Дерек! — Стайлз в священном ужасе отпрянул. Потер глаза. Ущипнул себя за руку. Больно. Не как от щипка, скорее как от удара. Но кровоподтеков на руке не наблюдалось.

— Я не…

— Что ты не? Сон плохой приснился?

— Э… Да. Как будто… — Стайлз попытался отползти еще дальше, рискуя кувыркнуться с постели.

— Забудь. Все хорошо. — Дерек потянулся и так же тягуче набросился на Стайлза. Подхватил за ноги, вынуждая раскрыться, устраиваясь поудобнее, чтобы можно было впиться поцелуем в шею, а руками гладить бедра, ягодицы. Притиснуть к себе, потереться, прихватить зубами мочку уха. Дать возможность дотянуться до своей спины, позволить вцепиться в нее ногтями, до боли, до красных полос, подаваясь навстречу Стайлзу, разрешая ему вминаться пятками в свою задницу. Шипеть в многострадальное ухо, раскрывать под себя. Вламываться на выдохе. Целовать до исступления. Как будто в последний раз. И глухо стонать, кончая.

— Я хотел попросить…

— Не проси.

— Дерек, я бросил тебя.

— Только не говори, что ты так делал первый раз в своей жизни.

— Ты мог отказаться. И Арджент спросил бы с меня.

— Я знал, на что шел.

— Но…

— Стайлз, мне тебя еще раз трахнуть, чтобы вытрясти из головы эту чушь?

— Просто обними, а?

Даже ночью в Окленде, в чертово полуденное пекло Стайлз не хотел, чтобы Дерек переставал обнимать его. Готов был терпеть любые неудобства, но только бы тот не переставал. Его большое сердце и ровный ритм дарили покой. Обещание закрыть собой от всего мира.

_«… дефибриллятор! Срочно! Мы теряем его!»_

— Дерек? — Стайлз дернулся от чьего-то далекого крика.

— Да? — Горячие руки только сильнее притиснули к широкой груди. Но холод пробирался даже сквозь такие тесные объятия.

— Я сплю, правда?

— Стайлз. Что ты хочешь услышать?

Сильный спазм скрутил желудок, и если бы Стайлз смог, он бы выблевал все его содержимое. Но во сне желудок не может быть полным.

— Дерек?

— Стайлз, давай спать?

— Просто послушай. Знаешь, наверное, ты единственный человек, к которому я когда-либо испытывал сильные эмоции. Меня шатало от одной мысли, чтобы продолжить игру, дать тебе возможность спасти меня от проблем. Это было так легко и привычно — поступить как всегда. Как не один раз поступал. Знаешь, я верил, что ты в последний момент спрыгнешь с ринга или вообще на него не выйдешь. Потому что ты был прав. Сто раз прав. И с татуировками, и с родителями, даже с друзьями. Кругом и всюду. Я просто обиделся на всех и перестал думать о том, что они испытывают. Плохо им или хорошо. Больно или нет. А они, все они, продолжали жить со мной бок о бок. Не запрещали делать с ними все, что я хотел. И не отвечали. Это выбешивало. Хотелось сделать им еще больнее. И я делал. Всю свою жизнь. Стайлз сделал новую татуировку — молодец, Стайлз. Стайлз, хочешь машину? Получи. Стайлз, потусим в клубе с парочкой девчонок? Не вопрос. Даже если потом я прихватывал девчонок и бросал друга. Почему с тобой не получилось? Я не мог смотреть на твое окровавленное лицо. Почему сесть в камаро и уехать оказалось проще?

— Ты видишь меня в своих снах уже несколько лет, — перебил его сумбурную речь Дерек. — И даже сейчас. Проще?

Он смотрел внимательно, не иронизируя. Не осуждая.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся, — голос дрогнул, и остаток слов Стайлз прошептал. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты вернулся.

Стайлз ткнулся лбом в грудь Дерека и закрыл глаза. Мощный разряд сотряс всего его тело. Еще один. И еще. Кто-то посветил ему фонариком в глаз.

— Пульс есть. Реакция на свет есть. Мы вытащили его!

Глаза заслезились, Стайлз попытался вывернуться, закрыть их. Ему не дали.

— Эй! Не спать!

Кислородная маска на лице только мешала. Трубка в горле не давала вытолкнуть нужные слова. Желудок скручивало, как будто Стайлза хорошенько приложили головой. Бессильные слезы потекли по вискам.

— Ну-ну. Все в порядке. Ты жив. Мы тебя вытащили. Все будет хорошо, парень. Просто дыши.

***

— Доброе утро, Стайлз! Что там у нас с показателями? О! Все в норме. Ты идешь на поправку.

Стайлз привычно пялился в потолок. В общей палате явно недавно делали ремонт — запах краски нет-нет да ощущался. Или Стайлзу просто так казалось.

— Стайлз. Ты же в курсе, что если продолжишь молчать — нам придется вызвать психиатра. А это не так круто, как показывают в фильмах.

Жизнерадостный доктор приходил к нему каждый день. Иногда не по одному разу. Но изучать потолок оказалось в разы интереснее.

— К тебе пришла твоя девушка. Хочешь поговорить с ней? — доктор не оставлял попыток.

Стайлз даже жалел его. Но говорить с ним ему не хотелось. Ни с ним, ни с ней.

— Стайлз! Привет! А… я принесла тебе фрукты. Док разрешил.

Малия помолчала, а потом продолжила:

— В универе уже все в курсе. Азиатка опять вопила в кабинете ректора. У нее реально какой-то нездоровый интерес к тебе… Стайлз! Может, ты хоть повернешь ко мне голову? Я как со стенкой разговариваю!

Стайлз закрыл глаза и не открывал до тех пор, пока она не ушла.

На другой день притащилась скучная тетка. Которая так же, как и все, попыталась разговорить его. Когда она начала пугать переводом в дурку, Стайлз отвернулся и накрылся простыней.

Глупая баба. Можно подумать, его получится напугать такой херней.

— Когда Хизер увезли, я вскрыла себе вены. — Девица с соседней койки отдернула разделяющую их ширму. — А к тебе как на работу таскается вполне себе аппетитная девчонка.

— А вены ты вскрывала вдоль или поперек? — после долгого молчания едва не поперхнулся собственным хриплым голосом Стайлз. С ней оказалось просто заговорить. Проще, чем с остальными. Возможно, подкупило то, что она недалеко он него ушла.

— Вдоль. — Девица помахала рукой, демонстрируя еще местами красноватый выпуклый шрам. — Меня просто быстро нашли. А ты хотел упиться до смерти?

— Внутри пусто было, холодно. Хотелось залить чем-то погорячее.

— А. — Она посидела с пару минут, уставившись в одну точку, и внезапно спросила: — Сильно влюбился?

— Похоже, да.

— У Хизер религиозная семья. Одному Богу известно, куда ее увезли.

— Искать не пыталась?

— Пыталась. Потом. Но без толку.

— А здесь что забыла?

— На вечеринке перепила. А ты свою пытался найти?

— Да.

— И?

Стайлз развел руками:

— Как видишь — меня к нему не пустили.


	8. Chapter 8

В конечном счете с той теткой поговорить пришлось. И с доктором. И с ректором. И даже с Малией. Стайлз сбился со счета, с каким количеством людей ему пришлось говорить. Сколько врать, сваливая все на истерику от загруженности занятиями. Азиатка точно его не похвалила бы. Но она — не толпа идиотов, которым подавай слезливые истории. С ней, по возможности, он рискнет договориться.

Девица с соседней койки его так и не сдала. Доктор свято уверовал, что это он первый смог достучаться до молчаливого психованного пациента. Стайлз не стал его разубеждать.

Возвращаться в кампус было как-то странно. Внутри ничего не болело. Голоса тоже перестали его доставать. И ни разу за время, проведенное в больнице после того, как пришел в себя, Стайлз не видел во сне Дерека.

Азиатка была отнюдь не рада его видеть. Сморщилась, словно заметила таракана, но Стайлза это не проняло.

— А, это вы, мистер Стилински. — Она попыталась пройти мимо, но Стайлз загородил ей путь.

— Доктор Юки…

— Можете не стараться, — оборвала азиатка. — Вам следовало… Ммм. Desipere in loco(1). Но вы предпочли развлечения и возлияния. Сожалею, но я уже поставила вопрос о вашем отчислении. Dura lex, sed lex(2). Я и так нарушила свои правила, дав вам однажды второй шанс. Спасибо, что указали мне на мою ошибку.

— Я что угодно готов сделать. Доктор Юкимура! Пожалуйста! Никаких срывов. Больше никогда.

— Dies diem docet(3). Вы уже преподали мне урок. Мистер Стилински, пожалуйста, дайте мне пройти. Вы меня задерживаете.

— Factum est factum(4), доктор Юкимура. — Ее слова не убили, отнюдь. Выбесили. Вызверили. Породили желание раскроить ей череп, выравнивая им стену учебного корпуса. — Значит, все это время я… Как там? In frigidum furnum panes immittere(5)? Да. Именно. Потому что все, что я хотел от вас — это знания. Все то, что вы способны были дать. Советы, чтобы не повторять чужие ошибки. Наставления, чтобы обойти свои. И вы это видели. Вы это знаете! Но, конечно, куда проще сейчас повернуться спиной и сделать вид, что ничего не было. И вы чертовски правы. Вы не стоите того, чтобы просить у вас возможность вернуться. Потому что, знаете, я и без вас найду свой путь. Спасибо, дорогая доктор Юкимура!

Стайлз развернулся и зашагал куда-то вперед. Он понимал, что подписал себе почти что смертный приговор. Но его достало. Достало пресмыкаться перед этой сукой, которая возомнила себя царем горы. Стайлз еще не знал как, но знал, что выберется сам. 

— Fortes fortuna adjuvat(6), — догнал его ее голос. — Вы слишком горячитесь и ударяетесь в патетику, мистер Стилински. Но не сидите сложа руки, а желаете бороться дальше. Убедили. Я попрошу ректора не исключать вас, ввиду вашего колоссального потенциала. Но отныне и впредь на «легко и просто» больше не рассчитывайте. До конца этого учебного года, а так же следующего, стандартный набор заданий вам не светит. 

Стайлз повернулся и первый раз за последнее время улыбнулся:

— Вам ли не знать, что этим меня сложно напугать.

***

Неожиданно для себя Стайлз сошелся с Малией. Стал помогать ей с заданиями, решениями задач, объяснять непонятное. Благодаря чему улучшилась ее успеваемость, и даже азиатка перестала лишний раз кипятиться. Как-то, помогая с разбором новой темы, Стайлз задержался в квартире Малии. Смущаясь и краснея, она предложила остаться на ночь. Стайлз смотрел на нее, подмечая все признаки слепой влюбленности, но от осознания этого внутри ничего не загоралось. Даже не начинало теплиться.

Тем не менее он все равно шагнул к ней и поцеловал. Нежно. Как делают с любимыми, когда человек что то сокровище, которое необходимо ценить и оберегать. Стайлз ни разу не целовал так ту же Эшли и невнятную толпу девиц до нее. Даже Эрику.

Мягкие полные губы Малии мало чем отличались от сотен других девчоночьих губ. И целовалась она так же — ласково, аккуратно и до одури пресно. Эшли была заводилой. Она любила кусаться, втягивать в рот губы и язык партнера. И это добавляло огня. Эрика пускала в ход ногти. Впивалась в руки или плечи даже во время обычного поцелуя.

Дереку не нужно было делать ничего из этого. Стайлзу хватало запаха, широких ладоней на коже, тихого шепота в ухо и жестких губ на шее. Крепких зубов на плечах и синяков после. Его властной уверенности в каждом жесте или движении.

Малия застонала и прижалась к Стайлзу, потерлась своей упругой грудью. Одна ее рука соскользнула с его плеча и через джинсы сжала член. Только в этот момент до Стайлза дошло, что он возбудился. От воспоминаний. Малия продолжала ласкать, не понимая, что желание пришло не от ее рук и губ. Но она старалась: стащила с него майку, проложила цепочку поцелуев от подбородка до низа живота, встала на колени и попыталась расстегнуть пряжку ремня. Чуть не сломала ноготь. Стайлз помог справиться с заедающей пряжкой и молнией джинсов. Малия, поглядывая на него снизу вверх, стянула трусы ниже, под яйца, обхватила член одной рукой и, облизнувшись, втянула в рот головку. Покружила языком и принялась сосать. Добросовестно. Старательно. Как пишут в журналах и девчачьих статьях интернета.

Стайлз закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову. И вспомнил, с какой жадностью и упоением ему отсасывал Дерек. Не поглядывал неуверенно, не боялся сделать что-то не так — методично брал свое. Доводил до стонов и всхлипов. Брал глубоко в горло, не давился и не морщился. Сглатывал так, как будто не сперма у него во рту, а гребаные сливки. А сам он — долбаный кот, дорвавшийся до запретного.

Стайлз отстранил Малию и покачал головой.

— Я не брал с собой резинки.

— У меня есть. Там, — она указала на тумбочку рядом с кроватью.

Стайлз на секунду прикрыл глаза и решительно шагнул в указанном направлении. Достал ленту презервативов, надорвал один из пакетиков и раскатал резинку по стволу. Малия разделась сама. Практически в одно мгновение. Забралась на кровать и раздвинула ноги.

Выбритый лобок не возбуждал, как и лоснящаяся от выделений вульва. Но Стайлз лег сверху, между раздвинутых ног, и, чтобы не смотреть Малии в лицо, чтобы не выдать свое безразличие, втянул один из сосков в рот. Приставил свой член к влагалищу и легко скользнул внутрь.

Малия стонала и извивалась под ним. Забрасывала ноги. Пыталась царапаться. А у него в голове крутилась навязчивая мысль — как все несправедливо. С Дереком каждый раз приходилось утопать в смазке, чтобы не порваться с его размера. Нет, они и подготовку превращали в полноценную прелюдию, но все же. А тут и прелюдии не надо. Да и секса — не особо. Но все готово, даже можно не стараться.

Стайлзу отчаянно не хватало члена в заднице. Ритмичных толчков и неумолимого напора. Но так, как было с Дереком. От мельком вспомнившегося Рида у Стайлза чуть все не упало. Но вернувшись к воспоминаниям о поросших темными волосками груди и руках Дерека, Стайлз со всей ответственностью дотрахал Малию. И даже кончил. Не ощутив эйфории, как под наркотой, не ослепнув от яркой вспышки или мощной судороги. Вяло, как от дрочки, выплеснул напряжение в податливое тело и рухнул рядом.

Малия обняла его и свернулась под боком. Еле слышно прошептала: «Я люблю тебя», и уснула. А Стайлз еще полночи бездумно пялился в потолок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Безумствовать там, где это уместно.  
> 2) Суров закон, но это закон.  
> 3) День учит день.  
> 4) Что сделано, то сделано.  
> 5) Сажать хлеб в холодную печь ― трудиться впустую.  
> 6) Смелым помогает судьба.


	9. Chapter 9

— Ста-айлз. Вставай! Опоздаешь, — Малия толкала его в плечо, пытаясь разбудить.

В очередной раз.

— Сколько времени? — пробормотал Стайлз из-под подушки. Азиатка к концу выпускного семестра вконец озверела. Загружала заданиями выше крыши своих студентов, без исключения. А Стайлза, вдобавок заваливала еще тонной лабораторных работ и расчетов. Больше года назад он чуть не откинулся на тот свет. Теперь же постоянно жалел, что тогда ему не дали сдохнуть.

— Пять минут на сборы.

— Блядь! Почему ты раньше меня не разбудила? — возмутился он, как ошпаренный вскакивая с постели и втискиваясь в штаны.

— Хотела, чтобы ты побольше поспал. Ты полночи расчеты составлял.

— Если бы я сейчас проспал — никакие расчеты меня бы не спасли! — натягивая первую попавшуюся чистую майку, продолжал орать он.

Где-то в середине второго курса азиатка пообещала лучшего студента взять в ассистенты. К концу третьего курса по кампусу разошелся слух, что время от времени она заключает правительственные контракты. К началу пятого курса за первое место с десяток лучших студентов готовы были глотки друг другу перегрызть.

Стайлза в их числе не было. Остальные успокаивали себя тем, что из-за его промахов за весь период обучения дорога в ассистенты ему закрыта. Но он не смирился с таким положением и изо дня в день молча работал на износ.

— Сам виноват — нечего было в свое время набухиваться до отключки. Тебя, между прочим, еле откачали. Хорошо, что я вовремя скорую вызвала.

— Спасибо, что напомнила! — Стайлз схватил сумку с работой, захлопнул дверь перед носом Малии и практически кубарем скатился по лестнице.

Малия с месяц назад забила на попытки заслужить лучший балл. Перестала стараться и дошла до самой низкой планки. Отчислить без пяти минут выпускника никакая азиатка не смогла бы. Ученый совет и ректор так или иначе тупо выдадут ей диплом и выпроводят пинком под зад.

Примеру Малии последовала половина группы. 

А Стайлза в последние несколько недель не отпускал один вопрос — нахера он вообще с ней связался. Малия, как и любая другая девчонка, все чаще начинала срываться и истерить. Кричать, что любит его, а взамен не получает элементарного внимания. Все чаще убегала в ванную комнату поплакать. Навзрыд. Не запирая дверь. Намекая, что он должен зайти и успокоить ее. Но вместо этого Стайлз собирал сумку и уходил в лаборатории. Где было относительно тихо и никто не допекал. 

Правда, случалось и так, что Малия успокаивалась и даже там порой его находила. Прибегала с чем-то вроде «пойдем сегодня к Маку и Келли?», традиционно усаживаясь на стол. Кажется, она искренне считала, что если Стайлз время от времени трахает ее, то ей все можно. А когда он отвечал, что занят, то принималась уговаривать, что друзья давно хотят познакомиться с ее классным бойфрендом. Убеждала, что они отлично оттянутся, что ему уж это точно не помешает.

Не догоняя, что мешает. Она мешает. Тем, что отвлекает во время работы. Тем, что водружает себя на стол с химикатами, забывая о технике безопасности. И ноет. Беспрерывно, раздражающе ноет. Стайлзу даже прикасаться к ней больше не хотелось.

— Ну что ты опять забыл в лаборатории химиков? — в очередной раз ворвалась она с претензиями. — Ты ж вроде как физик-ядерщик!

— Помогаю доктору Юкимура.

— Лижешь ей зад!

— Если бы это мне помогло, я ей всю вагину нахрен вылизал!

— Да пошел ты! 

Малия обиделась и сбежала. Кажется, окончательно. А Стайлз спокойно продолжил эксперимент. В последнее время все чаще и чаще азиатка привлекала его к своим биохимическим исследованиям. Стайлз и половину не понимал, но исполнял приказы и пожелания добросовестно. 

А если вдруг у него случалось свободное, ни на что не рассчитанное время, он пробирался на крышу одного из старых зданий, стелил плед, валялся там и, глядя в небо, говорил. Вслух рассказывал в пустоту свои обиды. Мечты. Признавался в ошибках. Просил прощения. Со стороны могло показаться, что он спятил. Но после такого Стайлзу становилось легко. Как, наверно, должно быть после исповеди. А значит, все несогласные могли смело съебать в закат.

— Ты меня не любишь, — произнесла Малия вечером после инцидента в лаборатории, едва Стайлз перешагнул порог ее комнаты. — Признай уже это, трус.

— Я никогда не утверждал обратного.

— Ты тупо молчал!

— Не я на тебя лез со второго курса, не давая и шагу ступить.

Стайлз подспудно ждал этот разговор. Ему не нужно было гадать, что скажет Малия, в чем его обвинит. На все ее претензии у него уже давно были готовы ответы.

— Собирай вещи и съеби отсюда нахер! И не смей приползать обратно!

— Хорошо, — кивнул он и спокойно обошел комнату, подхватывая забытые майки, тетради со старыми лекциями и запихивая их в сумку.

— Только скажи, — всхлипнула Малия. — Кто она? Ты же не заигрывал с другими девками. Не трахался на стороне. Но, блядь, постоянно был где угодно, только не со мной!

— Честно? — он замер у двери. — Я правда надеялся, что твоей слепой любви хватит. Что со временем у меня откроются глаза. Что где-то здесь, — Стайлз стукнул себя кулаком в грудь, — зажжется искра. Но не зажглась. Наверно, там просто все давно выгорело. Я выгорел. Малия, сделай одолжение, возненавидь меня. Пожалуйста. Найди себе другого парня, который полюбит тебя так сильно, насколько ты этого достойна. И будь счастлива. Даже если мне назло.

— Будь ты проклят, — одними губами прошептала она.

— Я уже там. — Стайлз аккуратно и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.

***

— Итак, как я не раз уже напоминала: кто из вас лучше прочих напишет тест — получит шанс стать моим ассистентом в работе над правительственным проектом, — вещала с кафедры профессор Юкимура, потрясая внушительным пакетом итоговых работ. — Впоследствии, если этот претендент отличится, сможет сам заключить подобный контракт. Вы — не исключение, мистер Стилински.

Десятки злобных глаз ошпарили его со всех сторон.

Народ обожает падение гигантов. Последние время сокурсники с упоением наблюдали, как лучший студент срывается, а потом пашет как проклятый, чтобы его не выкинули из университета. Ни одному из них почему-то не пришло в голову, что после падения подняться на вершину тяжело, но не невозможно.

— Спасибо, доктор Юкимура. — Спустя два года добровольного «рабства» он сидел на месте ровно и спокойно. Даже дышал размеренно. Не в пример всем остальным.

— Жополиз, — донесся до Стайлза шепот Малии.

— Я вам не мешаю, мисс Тейт?

— Прошу прощения, доктор.

— Итак, — зашуршала та пакетом.

— Вот нахер ей эта демонстративность? Как будто не сама проверяла работы и не знает, чья лучше, — донеслось уже с другой стороны.

— Primus inter pares(1)… Стайлз Стилински.

Он даже ощутил волну ненависти, обрушившуюся в момент ока. Ждал ее. Как в равной степени ждал подобный триумф, свой триумф. Ради этого он недосыпал. Ради этого выжимал из себя максимум почти два года. Стайлз знал, что по праву заслужил свою награду. Но все равно подошел спросить:

— Почему я, доктор? То есть, я понимаю, что лучший на курсе и больше всех работал. Но все же? Я и косячил больше остальных.

— Faber est suae quisque fortunae(2), мистер Стилински. Вас судьба не раз искушала, но вы выстояли. И это мне о вас говорит больше, чем тонны идеальных работ прочих студентов. 

Прозвучало почти как признание. Стайлз усмехнулся и кивнул ей.

***

Второй раз в жизни он наблюдал прилив в Чесапикском заливе. Но первый раз — так близко. Азиатка рядом нетерпеливо постукивала каблуком по пристани. Их отплытие по каким-то причинам задерживалось. Стайлз молчал, нервозность азиатки целиком и полностью перекрывало соленое дыхание океана — шумом волн и криками чаек.

Огромный темнокожий мужик в белоснежной форме вышел им навстречу.

— О! Быть этого не может. Вы все-таки появились, — язвительно прошипела азиатка. — Доброе утро, капитан-лейтенант Бишоп. Это мой новый ассистент — Стайлз Стилински.

— Добро пожаловать на борт «Калифорнии».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Первый среди равных.  
> 2) Каждый сам кузнец своей судьбы.


End file.
